Sabado
by Layla l0ve
Summary: Mello trabaja en el caso de Kira, Matt esta aburrido, las cosas se dan... Y es sabado. YAOI Lemon!


Holaaa!! amm... aqui les traigo un lemon de Mello y Matt =9 lo escribi para mi mejor amiga por su cumplee!! Annaaaa!! te amo333

Disclaimer: Death Note no es mio y blah blah ya saben!

* * *

Era sábado, Matt miro de reloj que estaba sobre la mesita de noche, 6:15 pm ¡Dios! ¿El tiempo siempre pasaba tan lento? Estaba aburrido, muy aburrido. Su maldita computadora se había descompuesto por que el inteligente (léase imbécil… y sexy) de su… ¿Novio? ¿Compañero? Bueno, Mello le tiro un vaso de leche encima; ¿Y por que Mello le tiraría leche encima a la sofisticada y carísima laptop de Matt? Simple, por que estaba "sedienta". A veces (casi siempre) el rubio era muy difícil de tratar, suerte que Matt era paciente. Bueno, al menos podía estar un poco tranquilo, ya que Mello tenia alrededor de dos horas reuniendo información para tratar de alcanzar a Near, y no iría a molestarlo hasta la madrugada.

Resoplo, ¿Qué rayos haría hasta entonces? No podía jugar con su Play Station 3 por que a Mello le estresaba la musiquita de los juegos y era capaz de prenderle fuego al aparato, su computadora estaba descompuesta, su PSP castigado (larga historia), y su ipod… digamos que estaba indispuesto (el rubio, en un ataque de furia, lo arrojo por el retrete y desde entonces ya no prendió). Lo único que le quedaba por hacer era molestar a su rubia desgracia.

Pero Matt no era tan estúpido como para hacer algo que pusiera en peligro su integridad física o la de sus pertenencias restantes (Las cuales eran pocas), así que opto por "estimular" a Mello.

La verdad era que el rubio parecía animal en celo siempre, y el pelirrojo estaba aburrido, además tenían casi ¡cuatro días sin hacerlo! La espera se le hacia eterna.

Mello estaba sentado en la sala con los ojos fijos en la pantalla del ordenador y los audífonos puestos, muy concentrado en lo que hacia, tenia mas de dos horas espiando los cuarteles del SPK en busca de alguna pista que le ayudara a ganarle a Near y aun no había encontrado nada. ¡Maldito Near! ¿Acaso era tan egoísta que no podía dejarle ni una sola pista, una pequeña? Enano odioso. Suspiro y se tallo los ojos, cansado, desvió su vista hacia la cocina y vio a Matt agachado, buscando algo en la alacena. Estaba usando esos pantalones ajustados que lo volvían loco, esos con los que su trasero se veía increíble y ni que decir de sus piernas. Mello sacudió la cabeza, no debería estar pensando en lo sexy y violable que se veía Matt, tenia que buscar pistas. Cerró los ojos y se concentro en la pantalla.

Pasados unos minutos (38 segundos) volvió la vista a la cocina, Matt se había quitado la playera dejando al descubierto parte de su apetitoso cuerpo, estaba tomando leche directo del envase, se le escurría por las comisuras de la boca y formaba caminitos bajando por su cuello, su pecho, hasta llegar al borde del pantalón. Mello dirigió toda su atención al pelirrojo, quitándose los audífonos y cerrando su computadora sin apagarla.

Matt, consiente de tener toda la atención de su rubio, delicadamente pellizco su pezón izquierdo y se mordió los labios, hizo lo mismo con el derecho y un suave gemido salió de su boca.

-¿Matt?- escucho que le llamaba- ¿Qué haces?

-Ahhmmm… Nada- respondió.

Dejo el envase de leche en el refrigerador y lo cambio por una lata de crema batida, puso un poco en su dedo índice, lentamente, y mirando a Mello a los ojos, se llevo el dedo a la boca y acaricio sus labios con el, después lo introdujo en la cavidad y succiono.

El rubio sintió que la sangre le hervía, y una pequeña molestia en sus pantalones. Matt se acerco a el y le ofreció un poco de crema en su dedo, Mello tomo la mano del pelirrojo y guio el dedo a su boca, lo lamio todo, luego lo metió a su boca y comenzó a succionarlo. El pelirrojo dejo escapar un leve gemido ante las atenciones de Mello y al rubio se le acabo el autocontrol cuando lo escucho. Lo haría suyo, ahí mismo y en ese instante.

Lo jalo del brazo, lo recostó en el sillón y se situó sobre el.

-Así que te gusta jugar conmigo ¿verdad?

Bajo su mano hasta el borde del pantalón de su acompañante y acaricio la zona, luego, muy despacio, desabrocho el pantalón y se incorporo un poco para poder sacárselo. Matt busco el cierre del chaleco de Mello y tiro de el desesperadamente, casi arrancándolo, y se lo quito. El rubio acaricio las suaves piernas del pelirrojo y de un tirón lo despojo de sus interiores, dejando totalmente expuesta su creciente excitación.

Y era un deleite para Mello ver a Matt en esas condiciones; sonrojado, agitado, desnudo y excitado.

El pelirrojo, sintiéndose en desventaja, quiso, desesperadamente, desnudar a su acompañante, pero no lo logro. El rubio, divertido por las acciones de Matt, se levanto del sillón y se desnudo ante la mirada atenta de su amante. Matt se incorporo, sentándose en el mueble, y atrajo a Mello para poder besarlo, introduciendo su lengua en la boca del contrario y explorando la cavidad, dando el beso por terminado cuando el oxigeno se hizo necesario, Mello se arrodillo hasta quedar a la altura de Matt y comenzó a darle cortos besos en el cuello , bajo por su pecho mordiendo sus pezones, su mano siguió explorando el abdomen del pelirrojo hasta llegar a su ombligo bajar aun mas para encontrarse con su desatendida erección, suavemente la tomo y comenzó a masturbar al pelirrojo quien solo podía gemir ante las caricias de su amante.

Comenzó despacio y fue subiendo el ritmo a medida que Matt jadeaba, cuando el pelirrojo estaba a punto de correrse, Mello paro.

-En cuatro- ordeno.

Matt no replico, se dio la vuelta y acato la orden, abrió las piernas y levanto el trasero. Mello estaba al borde de un desangramiento total por la vista que le ofrecía el pelirrojo, acaricio su trasero e introdujo un dedo en su entrada.

Matt gimió despacio, Mello continuo dilatándolo. Después de introducir dos dedos, los saco y los remplazo con su lengua.

-¡Ahh! ¡Meehllooh!- gemía Matt descontroladamente.

El rubio metía y sacaba su lengua, recorriendo la entrada del pelirrojo con esmero y dándole un placer inigualable. Dejo su actividad, obteniendo un gruñido como respuesta, y rozo su erección en las nalgas del pelirrojo.

-¡Hazlo!- casi grito Matt.

Y Mello no se hizo del rogar, ya bastante le dolía su miembro, así que con un decido empujón de introdujo en Matt, este se arqueo y soltó un gemido de dolor, Melo espero a que se acostumbrara, pasados unos momentos, el pelirrojo le indico, con un movimiento de caderas, que se podía mover.

El rubio comenzó lento, habituándose a la estrechez y disfrutando cada nueva sensación que le producía Matt, para después subir el ritmo hasta hacerlo casi frenético, se enterró en Matt muy profundo. El pelirrojo sintió que su rubio había tocado su punto de placer y gimió fuerte.

-¡Ahh! ¡Ahí, de nuevo ahí!

Y siguió tocando ese punto incesablemente hasta que Matt no pudo aguantar más y con un grito de placer se corrió manchando el sillón.

El orgasmo de Mello vino segundos después, ocasionado por el apretón de músculos de Matt.

Cayeron sobre el sillón, tratando de normalizar sus respiraciones.

-Mello…- hablo Matt jadeante- te quiero.

-Yo no te quiero- respondió Mello- te amo idiota.

Matt sonrió y se levanto con dirección al baño.

Ojala todos los días fueran sábado.

* * *

Gracias por leer!!!


End file.
